


True Love Won't Desert You!

by Evriel_Fleder_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evriel_Fleder_666/pseuds/Evriel_Fleder_666
Summary: Lucifer a young omega who has been through hell but finally managed to find a mate who loves him. Even with all his scars and baggage.





	True Love Won't Desert You!

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic ever so any helpful advice would be appreciated and please do not judge too harshly. 
> 
> Rick Passing is Death's name in this fanfic.

November 22nd, 2012 Thanksgiving at the Shirley's. There you have Rick Passing and Chuck Shurley along with their four grown children Michael 27, Lucifer 26, Raphael 23, then Gabriel 22. Outside on the patio sat the family all except Lucifer for he had yet to show. The padio was simple a long glass table along with about ten chairs. Chuck sat in a chair near the padio doors leaning against the house. Rick stood in front of the doors talking to Chuck while Michael and Gabriel talk standing at the opposite end of the table where Raphael and her mate Virgil sat and talked. 

"Hey Mom do you think Luci is going to show." Gabe asked. "He's probably fussing with his Alpha to bring him or her to impress." stated Chuck.  
"Did Lucifer say he had a mate mother?" asked Michael questioningly.

"No but at his age I expect him to have one what even Raphael beat him to it and she is younger and I am assuming it to be a surprise."  
Rest of the family gave each other grimacing looks because they know that Lucifer would have told them if he had a mate they now know that this Thanksgiving was not going to be pleasant. As if On Cue there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it" stated Rick quickly leaving knowing who it is opening the door he sees Lucifer alone dressed in nice black jeans, black combat boots, along with a black undershirt with blue flannel. He stood there looking down at his feet in shame with a bottle of wine in hand. Knowing of Lucifer's shame of not having a mate but before he can say a word Lucifer sticks out the hand holding the bottle of wine and speaks. "Here's the wine for dinner and I'm sorry that I am late if you do not want me to stay I'll go." Lucifer's says sadly still looking down Rick grabs him and pulls his son in for a hug Lucifer finally realizes it is his dad not his mother's scrutinizing gaze and sinks into the hug. "Yes you are allowed to stay and if your mother says otherwise I will have a talk with him you're always welcome here Lucifer with or without a mate understand." Lucifer only nods as they leave the embrace "Come on the rest of the family is waiting." they stopped in the kitchen to leave the wine and made their way outside.

The moment Lucifer stepped outside Chuck looked at him seeing that he had no mate he glared at him "No mate again Lucifer you know soon you will get too old and no one will want you if you don't choose." stated Chuck. Lucifer look down shamefully while his siblings did too. On Valentine's Day also known to them as courting day a alpha will send a trinket to an Omega to show that they are interested in courting them but Lucifer had never gotten a courting gift which meant any Alpha who knew him or heard of him did not want him  
"Michael may I speak with you in the kitchen." asked Rick  
"Of course Father." Michael said they went inside to speak privately.  
"Michael you and the rest look like something is wrong and only Lucifer and you guys know what's going on." Asked Rick.  
"On Valentine's Day Lucifer had never gotten anything. At first we thought people believed he was an alpha so we asked around but to find out no they knew he was an Omega they just did not want him or there were Alphas who just wanted him for a one night stand and all the alphas Luci had been with abused and hurt him he's lucky he has not gotten pregnant or dead so far." Michael stated sadly.  
"Why has no one told me." ask Rick pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Lucifer asks, no begged us not too. You know him stubborn like an ox." Michael said.  
"We need to speak with him later but for now let's get dinner over with."

The family now all sat around the table about to start eating when Chuck said something. "Let us say grace before we eat." said Chuck the rest looked at each other confused they never said grace before then Chuck dipped his head down and the rest followed. "Dear Heavenly Father bless this food and that my son gets his head out of his ass and choose a mate and may ..." Chuck was interrupted "Chuck that is enough." Rick growled "What I can't pray for my son to find a mate." Chuck said in feign shock.  
"Not in front of him or so rudely like you had just done." Rick very angrily stated  
"I should have stayed home." Lucifer said sadly.  
"Yes you should have." said Chuck.  
"Enough today was a family day and Chuck you are not allowing it because you expect Lucifer to have given you grandkids all ready but he does not have a mate yet so you are mad get over it let Lucifer take his time he's only 24." yelled Rodger. Chuck was about to say something but Lucifer stood up with tears in his eyes and spoke "I was pregnant but the alpha did not want me for that so he tried to beat me to death and left me for dead on the side of the road somewhere and I was lucky to have been found by a nice stranger who called 911. When at the hospital my body aborted the baby." he cried out and fell to the floor in tears Lucifer's siblings came to hold his crying shaking form while Rodger glared at Chuck. Chuck looked back with a face full of shock and horror after Lucifer's confession everyone lost their appetite.

After a Time Lucifer calms his sobs and his shakes stopped. Rick came up to Lucifer who was curled up against his siblings on the couch in the living room "Lucifer do you want to stay here for the night or want Gabriel or Michael to take you home." Asked Rick. Lucifer looked at his father and said in a shaky tone "Home I want Gabriel to take me home." "all right Luci let's take you home" said Gabe getting off the couch along with Luci. Lucifer hugs his father on the way out but saying nothing. Gabe and Luci got into his sweet maroon 1970 Chevelle SS with black racing stripes on the hood they made the slow journey to Lucifer's apartment in silence when they arrive Lucifer was about to get out but Gabriel grabbed him and spoke "Hey if you need me or any of us just call us we will help you understand." Lucifer only nodded and got out Gabriel watched him sadly as he walked to his apartment Gabriel left when he saw the door to the complex shut. Lucifer walked up to his apartment when he had gotten inside, shut and lock the door he then went straight to bed to cry himself to sleep hoping to find a mate one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
